Yuneris Farronhart
Birth Yuneris was born on the 31st Sun of the 6th Astral Moon in the year 1553 to Emericus and Ahryne Vastos. Her father, Emericus was Ala Mhigan nobility and the Ambassador to Limsa Lominsa. Her mother, Ahryne was a Roegadyn Warrior from Limsa who captured Emericus's eyes with her battle prowess and her strong nature. She immediately took to Emericus, who was a very gentle loving man. Ahryne moved to Ala Mhigo in 1551 to be with Emericus and to start a family. Two short years later, Yuneris was born on Ala Mhigan soil. Sixth Astral Era Early Years Yuneris spent the first year of her life in Ala Mhigo. In late 1554 her father was struck down by the King of Ruin as his noble blood was considered a threat to Theodoric's rule. Before Ahryne and Yuneris could be killed, Emericus had them sent to Limsa Lominsa in secret, knowing what was to come. In 1557 Ala Mhigo was finally taken over by the Garlean Empire. In 1562 at the age of 9 Yuneris had a vision of falling stars. This was the call of the Echo that sounded out across Eorzea. She tried to explain the vision to her mother. Ahryne sought help with her daughter's vision from the Thaumaturges in Ul'Dah. When told her daughter had been gifted by the Echo, Ahryne wondered what else her child could be capable of. Teen Years As she got older, Yuneris showed a potential for magic. She was exceptionally gifted at Thaumaturgy. In 1565 she joined the Thaumaturge Guild in Ul'Dah to further explore her destructive capabilities. On a trip home to visit her mother in 1567, she met Erikku Farronhart, a dashing young Maurader in training. The two became fast friends. Yuneris had quite the crush on the young Highlander but would never admit it at that time. The two parted ways and Yuneris returned to Ul'Dah to continue her Thaumaturge training. Seventh Umbral Era Battle of Carteneau In 1572, Garlemald attempted to invade Eorzea. The then 19 year old Yuneris and her mother followed the Eorzean Alliance into battle using their talents to drive back the Garlean forces on the front lines. Her mother wielded a glorious Axe that Yuneris keeps to this day. The Calamity As the Battle of Carteneau raged on, the lesser moon, Dalamud descended upon Eorzea. The Elder Primal, Bahamut broke free from the lesser moon and began attacking. The Archon, Louisoix attempted to summon the Twelve to stop the Elder Primal but failed in his attempt. During an attack on the battlefield by Bahamut, Ahryne was mortally wounded and died in Yuneris' arms. Angered and emotional, Yuneris let the full force of her power descend upon the Garlean forces. Not much more than ashes remained as she sat in the dirt and cried over her mother's lifeless body. Just as the Elder Primal was about to lay waste to Eorzea, Louisoix teleported the survivors 5 years into the future, and prepares to accept his fate. The remnants of the failed shell remain as a cloud of aether and Louisoix absorbs it, fueled by the prayers for a realm reborn, transforming into the primal of rebirth, Phoenix. He destroys Bahamut's form, scattering it into pieces and saving Eorzea from annihilation. The Future Yuneris awakens 5 years in the future. As she comes to, all she can think about is her mother and Erikku. In her palm was a shimmering white stone. As she stared at it, memories of a past she never knew flooded her mind. She found herself able to hear and feel the earth, the wind and the water. They seemed to have voices but she couldn't make any sense of it. She placed the stone in her pocket and immediately set off to Limsa Lominsa to find her future husband. Category:Characters